


Burn

by kijikun



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Post - The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye issue 52 (IDW), Spark Merging, Spoilers, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus' spark burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Rodimus spark hurt. 

Hurt the way Optimus had described bonding with the Matrix. Hurt the way it had after Nyon. After Dealer. After --

Megatron's helm sat heavy in his lap. Their systems hooked into each other so Rodimus' spark might keep Megatron's from fading while Velocity and Ratchet desperately scavenged for supplies. Rodimus didn't think anything they would find could help. Ratchet might be the best, but he wasn't Primus. He couldn't perform miracles. 

Megatron was fading fast -- should already be grey. Rodimus felt it in fiery pain eating his spark. 

Ultra Magnus had offered his systems, but Rodimus -- he was selfish as always. And he'd been tired to hiding. 

Everyone would know now. 

"I -- I am s-sorry," Megatron rasped out.

Rodimus glanced down and rested his hand against the least damaged side of Megatron's face. "Don't talk, save your strength." _Our strength._ "Ratchet's here. Him and Velocity -- they'll fix you up."

Megatron's chuckle hurt to hear as much as it seemed to hurt him. "Lies do not become you, Rodimus. Never did." Every word was a labour in pain that Rodimus felt echoed in his own systems. 

"Just shut up and rest you stupid old man," Rodimus hissed, bowing his helm over Megatron. "Please."

"I thought," Megatron's vocalizer crackled with static."I could make him see -- or at least -- save you."

Rodimus shook his helm, pressing their forehelms so very gently together, cautious of all the damage. "I shouldn't have let you go. I should have knocked you out and shoved you through that portal. I should have been a better Captain to start with. I should have -- " his vocalizer popped. "This was supposed to be a funish short mission. We were supposed to be back on the Lost Light and you keeping your promise to face me into recharge."

That quick before mission 'pre-mission briefing' facing in the Rotopod before the others showed up seemed so far away. The memory of Megatron's rough rich voice promising all sorts of later pleasure when they _had more time_ \- _later Rodimus -- we have so much time._

"Leave me," Megatron told him voice weaker. Rodimus sagged under the weight of the energy drain. "Unhook and leave me."

Rodimus kissed him. "No. I'll merge with you directly if it keeps you functioning. Don't make me survive one more person I love," he hissed desperately. "Now shut up and save you strength. Please."

"My sun."

Rodimus' spark burned.

 

 


End file.
